


Secret Slipper

by Deathangelgw



Series: LotR Advent [6]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute Kids, Gen, Sappy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Lothlorien has a tradition for putting out their slippers.





	

Title: LotR Advent Challenge: Secret Slipper Pt. 6/24

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, but damned if I didn't wish that they were.

Warnings: AU, sap, fluff, silliness

Pairings: Haldir, Rumil, Orophin, Celeborn, Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen, Galadriel, Celebrian, Elrond

Rating: PG

Summary: Day Six of the Advent Challenge-> The three young Elflings of Elrond and Imladris learn a new way to use their slippers.

Beta: none since I want to get this posted right away, so any mistakes are all MINE!

A/N: This is for an Advent Challenge that I had posted/taken up. Each day will be a different person/pairing from LotR. I'd like to thank Iniquity for keeping this up and wish everyone a blessed Christmas! Enjoy! Please review!

 

‘thoughts’

 

"Haldir! Haldir! Elrohir took my slippers again!" little Arwen cried as she ran in, her chubby legs pumping her towards her favorite Galadhel as fast as she could go as she sobbed. She was scooped up into strong arms and looked tearfully up at Haldir. "He took my slippers! I want them back!" she demanded as she sniffled while big fat tears ran down her plump cheeks.

 

"He did, did he? Well, we must not have that, now must we?" Haldir asked with an indulgent rub of her back, smiling over at Rumil as his brother chuckled quietly in amusement at her 'predicament'. "Where did Elrohir run off to?" he asked as they started walking.

 

Sniffling, Arwen pointed a little finger up towards her grandparents' talan, where the two Galadhil already knew was where her parents and grandparents were working on the little surprise that she would be receiving the next day. Glancing at each other with a smile before obligingly heading for the talan, Rumil and Haldir worked on cheering up the distressed Elfling as they went along the connecting bridges and staircases. They came to the warm talan and knocked. "My Lady? We have a victim of a slipper stealing prank here and it would seem that the culprit is hiding within your talan," Haldir called out softly, waving his hand at his snickering brother to shush him.

 

The door opened slowly after a minute and Galadriel beamed at them before holding her arms out to her granddaughter. "And what crime is this, pen neth?" she asked soothingly as Arwen moved into her arms and laid her dark head on her grandmother's shoulder. (small one)

 

"Elrohir stole my slippers! He said that then the slipper fairy can not give me presents if he has my slippers! What are slipper fairies?" Arwen demanded, sniffling as her lip quivered in the starting of a pout.

 

"Why, slipper fairies are fairies that give gifts to good Elflings every year on this night!" Galadriel proclaimed excitedly, smiling as Arwen's eyes lit up in delight.

 

"Gifts?! But why?" Arwen asked as they sat down and she adjusted herself so she was sitting comfortably on her grandmother's lap. Haldir and Rumil grinned at each other as they followed their lady and the Elfling inside. They nodded in greeting to Orophin and Celebrian as they worked on the 'slipper fairy gifts'.

 

Celebrian was busy sewing little beads to a cloth that Orophin was intently sewing together. They both chuckled with the inquiry as they looked over when Elrond came in. "Why what, pen neth?" Elrond asked fondly as he went over to his mother-in-law and daughter.

 

"Adaaaa! Elrohir stole my slippers and Iaurnaneth is not telling me why a fairy needs my slippers!" Arwen cried, huffing as she sniffled and did a full body stomp since she couldn't stomp her feet. (father; Grandmother)

 

"Hush now, pen neth…allow your Iaurnaneth to tell you the story, but let us retrieve your naughty brothers. Elrohir! Elladan! Come in here this minute!" Elrond raised his voice, commanding his sons to appear.

 

The curtain to Galadriel and Celeborn's room shifted and parted, revealing a very guilty looking set of twins before a very stern looking Celeborn. They shuffled inside after an encouraging prod from Celeborn and came before their distressed sister and angered father. "Aye Ada?" they asked simultaneously as they looked down at their feet.

 

"What is this that Arwen is saying you stole her slippers?" Elrond questioned his sons firmly as he crossed his arms over his chest, cocking an eyebrow sternly at them as they looked at each other.

 

They looked up at him, and then shuffled in their spot once again uncomfortably. Finally, Elrohir blurted out the reason. "Ell'dan said that 'wen would find a bigger gift than us 'cause she is the baby!" He looked down as Elladan glared at him and Arwen sniffled.

 

"Elladan…Elrohir…you both know that the slipper fairies are generous to those who deserve it. Are you saying that you do not deserve it?" Galadriel asked gently, smiling at them as they looked up in alarm at her.

 

"Nay, Iaurnaneth! But…but Arwen is everyone's favorite and…and…" Elladan sniffled, and then blinked as their ada's strong arms wrapped around them and held them close.

 

"We carry no favorites in this family, my sons. And the fairies are impartial. They will love her as they love you both, just as we do," Elrond murmured tenderly as his sons snuggled close, sniffling. "Now…shall we ask Iaurnaneth for the story of the slipper fairies?" he queried teasingly, beaming at his sons as they looked up at him excitedly.

 

"Aye!" the two cried eagerly as they faced their grandmother expectantly. But, they saw the pouting Arwen and, after a nudging contest, Elrohir jumped off Elrond's lap and ran to the bedroom once more. He returned, carrying the captured slippers. "We are sorry, 'wen. We did not mean to hurt your feelings," he said apologetically as he put them back onto her little feet.

 

She giggled and hugged him tightly, nuzzling close. "S'all right, 'hir! I wuv you still!" she proclaimed lovingly after letting him go. He grinned and ran back to their ada to settle in for the much anticipated story.

 

Galadriel smiled fondly as she snuggled Arwen closer to her. “All right…now, let us start. A long time ago, there were little fairies that lived within these very woods. They were kind, loving fairies, peaceful and helpful to any who saw them. But, one day, they were found and nearly destroyed by a group of Orcs…save for two. They traveled in the woods, singing mournfully for their lost brethren as they wandered aimlessly.”

 

“What happened to them, Iaurnaneth? Were they hurted?” Arwen asked as she sucked on her thumb, her eyes wide with wonder and sorrow.

 

“No, they did not become injured, for they found in the center of the woods a talan. The first of the talans to be precise, for this happened at the time that Amdir and some of our fellow Edhil had started to settle down in the Golden Wood. They had destroyed the Orcs that had invaded and destroyed the fairies in their undertaking of settling. Now, the little ones saw these Elves and took heart at their song and gentleness, then fluttered into King Amdir’s home. There, they saw on the ground a pair of silken slippers that sparkled in the sunlight. Delighted and suddenly very weary, they went into the slippers and curled up, falling into dreams immediately. While they slept, Amdir returned and, shocked, found the last of the fairies from the wood in his slippers. Moved to pity, he gently placed scraps of satin on them, tucking their shivering bodies in securely before going to retrieve berries, honey, and water. When they awoke, they found the food and drink and the gentle Elven King watching them pleasantly. They were afraid, but then noticed that he had not hurt them and had kept them warm.” Galadriel ran her fingers through Arwen’s hair, smiling at their absorbed gazes.

 

“But he did not hurt them and soon, they were fed and comfortably playing with Amdir. They told of their sad tale and Amdir offered them a home with him. They stayed with him until the end of their lives, sleeping in his slippers. And at the end of their lives, they gave him a special gift: a small gem made of their tears and love. The gems would sparkle with the sun, go blue with his sorrow, and pure white with his joy. After that, Amdir declared that, as a sign of love and remembrance of the two fairies that had given him years of happiness and friendship, the slippers of all would be put out for the fairies to sleep in on one night. It was the night that they had first come to his talan and, since then, all of the people of Lothlórien celebrated that friendship. For every time their slippers were out, a small gem appeared within the slippers.”

 

“That was lovely, Iaurnaneth! And they will come tonight?” Arwen asked excitedly as she clapped her hands. “Can we see them?”

 

“Nay, young one. But, if you are lucky, just as you are falling asleep, you will hear them sing,” Haldir answered softly as he smiled at her.

 

“Aye. Now come then! It is time for bed!” Elrond ordered briskly as he stood with the twins. He put Elladan on his shoulder, and then grinned as the twins helped Arwen into his hold so they could all hang on him. Their giggles and waves brought smiles to the adults’ faces as they left.

 

“Are you sure we should keep this old child’s story continuing?” Celebrian asked as she finished stitching her project.

 

“Do you not believe anymore, sellen?” Celeborn asked quietly as he sat next to Galadriel. (my daughter)

 

“Ada…it is just a tale and we place these jeweled clothes in the slippers,” Celebrian replied in exasperation.

 

“Nay, they are not. Those are a part of a quilt that I make every year, sellen,” Galadriel corrected her daughter warmly as she smiled at her daughter’s stunned gaze. “Have you not heard the song of the slipper fairies?”

 

“I…I thought I had when I was young…” Celebrian trailed off as her parents and the three Galadhil looked at her in sympathy. Confused, she set her finished piece down and stood. “I think I shall retire now as well,” she murmured before leaving the room. Celeborn and Galadriel smiled at each other as the three Ellyn finished and took their leave as well.

 

The next day, the children’s squeals of delight could be heard throughout the talans as they discovered the fairies’ gifts. Galadriel and Celeborn smiled warmly along with Elrond and Celebrian as they watched the children show off their gems and danced around. Galadriel looked at her daughter and smiled as she saw the peaceful cast on the gentle face. “You look at peace, sellen.”

 

“Nana…I did not know that the song was so peaceful,” Celebrian replied quietly. Galadriel just smiled and nodded before refocusing on her grandchildren. Once more, the love of the fairies had brought peace to their hearts.

 

~Fin

 


End file.
